The Matrix 2 My Version
by V-kingfish-V
Summary: Cool sequal I am going to write more but for now only one chapter but plz review! And plz read story!
1. The Begining

   
  
Agent smith walked in the AI headquarters with a frown. He had to talk to the leader AI about how he had let Neo get past him and put a kink in the matrix. As he opened the door to the top AI named Dirk he thought about how the conversation would go and if he would be demoted or not.  
  
When he walked in the dim lit room Dirk turned in his chair to face him. "Well Smith what is your story about Neo how did he get away?"  
  
Smith stuttered and then said" it was with the help of Morpheus and his team of rebels. We where able to kill several of them but in turn they got away with Neo."  
  
" Well don't you think that you could just follow orders and stick with eliminating Neo and then going after the others?" said Dirk. Smith then thought it better to start agreeing with Dirk instead of trying to get out of it and maybe even getting into more trouble.  
  
"Yes sir, it was my mistake and me and my two other agents will surely carry out what other task you have for us this time" Said Smith.  
  
"Oh really? Well I sure hope so otherwise we up here in headquarters may just get the idea that working in the matrix is just to hard for you. Said Dirk casually. Then he added, "although when you have done task's in the matrix before you have done very well we would hate to have to demote you after all that you have done for us.  
  
"Well I am sure I will do better next time" replied Smith then with a wave from Dirk left the room. Boy I am sure glad I did not get demoted. Neo will still pay for my embarrassment though, I will get him and Morpheus this time Smith thought.  
  
As he walked to the door he looked around and marveled at the AI headquarters. When you walked into it you would be in as big room with lots of agents walking around reading the matrix and fixing glitches then their was a elevator which would bring you to the second floor. The second floor had allot of offices where the top AI agents worked like Dirk.  
  
The New headquarters in America had all the newest stuff for defense. For example there where two sets of door you walked through the first set and you would be scanned to make sure you where an AI. If you passed you would be allowed into the facility but if you did not you would be terminated by a sheet of an extremely hot laser. The new defense system also had 150 of the new defender AI bots and 150 of the new attack bots. These where not complex bots like the regular AI they where simple-minded killing machines that would obey orders. None of them where in use yet but when they would be needed they would be ready.  
  
Smith then exited the headquarters and strolled down the street waiting for his next assignment. After about ten minutes over the speaker in his ear he got his next mission form a well-trained AI from headquarters named Mike. His artificially low pitch voice told him that his mission was to stop any recruiting process that the Rebels tried to attempt. And his secondary mission was to kill Neo. The transmission ended then he sighed and found a nearby park where he planned to stay until he got word of Neo or a recruiting mission the rebels where planning. At this time Neo was in San Francisco, California (where the American AI headquarters was located). Smith liked being in warm whether so he was glad the new headquarters was in California.  
  
   
  
   
  
End Of Chapter One 


	2. Preperations

Neo shifted uncomfortably in his chair while he talked to Morpheus was talking to him about the next mission they would have to do in the matrix.  
  
"We have heard that there is a new AI headquarters in California we need to find it and fast" Morpheus said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we see a new pattern of numbers in the matrix and we think that the AI might have a new kind of weapon that we do not know about yet."  
  
"Oh do you have an idea of what city the new headquarters is in?"  
  
"We think it is in San Francisco but we are not sure"  
  
"Who is going?"  
  
"You and Trinity"  
  
"Alright when do we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow, so u better get ready."  
  
"Okay"  
  
Leaving the room Neo bumped into Tank who had just finished dinner.  
  
"Hey Tank"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Say did Morpheus brief you on the mission we are going on tomorrow?"  
  
"No.... he did not hmm guess i better check the Matrix chairs then"  
  
"Yep guess so.... Need any help?"Of course he did not but it was a nice thing to say  
  
"No but thanks anyway"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Neo then headed to Trinity's room where he was going to tell her about the mission the next day. The door was already open so he went in and saw that Trinity was reading a book  
  
"Hi Trinity"  
  
"Oh hey Neo"  
  
"Hi did Morpheus tell you about the mission we are going to do tommarow?  
  
"No he did not what are we going to do?"  
  
"We are going to check out the new AI headquarters in California, Morpheus thinks the base is in the city called San Francisco."  
  
"Oh well I better get some sleep then"  
  
"Yea"  
  
Then Neo left the room and went to his on room dropped onto the bed. His last thought before he fell asleep was I hope tomorrow goes well.  
  
The Next Day  
  
8:30 A.M.  
  
Neo slowly awoke he had not slept well that night because he kept having dreams about the mission which was now going to take place in a few hours. When he finally got up and got dressed he headed to mess hall where he saw Morpheus.  
  
"Morpheus when are me and Trinity going on the mission?"  
  
"At 10:00 A.M."  
  
"Ok"  
  
  
  
Neo Looked at the grayish chemical slosh that they called food This stuff is truly nasty Neo thought. After finishing breakfast Neo woke up Tank and Trinity.  
  
9:30  
  
Neo walked into the main room of Morpheus' ship where tank was busy at the Matrix counsel (where you connect and go into the matrix). Neo sighed they would be leaving on a dangerous mission in a half an hour and it might be there last but who knew. He sat down into the chair that connects him to the matrix and waited until they would depart.  
  
9:55  
  
Morpheus and Trinity entered the room together Trinity sat down beside Neo in a Matrix chair. But since Morpheus was not going he just stood there watching.  
  
"All ready to go?" said Tank  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Good Luck" said Morpheus  
  
"Good we will send them in 50 seconds" said Tank  
  
50 seconds later they where thrown into the matrix....  
  
  
  
End Of Chapter 2 


End file.
